Who knew?
by whatafreak65
Summary: this is a paul imprit story please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

Finally the school day is over. I pick up my books and sprint towards the door. Well I was meaning to get to the door. Instead I ran into something. Or someone. I looked up to see Paul Lahote standing in front of me. I had run into him.

Our eyes lock for a moment until I hear Jacob yell " Jess, hurry up." I quickly break our eye contact and jog over to Jake just as Embry and Quil are getting there. " What was that about?" they all ask.

See we use to talk to Paul until he joined Sam Uleys pack of steroid users who think they are all that. They walk around the town like they own the place.

" Nothing." I state plainly. " I ran into him, he looked at me all weird and I walked away." I say not even realizing. They look at me with the same amused face. " What?"

" Why are you smiling like that Jess?" they ask I look at them confused. " Do you have a crush on Paul?" once they ask that I turn and punch them all in the arm.

They wince and I smile. But my smile fades as I remember my car is broken and I have to walk home. Of course it's raining too!

" Jess do you need a ride?" I think then nod.

Then I got the best idea ever " Guys we should go cliff diving today. The weathers perfect." I say smiling. They all nod eagerly but then their smiles fade a little. " What is it?" I ask with a confused voice.

" We all have really hard math homework." Jake said. He saw my upset face and said " But how bout you go up to the cliff and we will be there in about 45 minutes." I nod as I get into the front of the rabbit.

I turn on the radio and start to dance in my seat. The guys laugh as soon as they see me dancing and I join them. We drive for about 10 minutes before we get to first beach. When we do I hop out of the car while saying bye to the guys.

As they drive away I start to walk up the cliff while taking of my tank top and shorts. I have my cutest suit on. It's a black and red cheetah print bikini. When I get up to the top of the cliff I see that I am not alone. Paul is also up here.

He turned around as I came through the trees and smiled. _Uhhhhhhhh since when are we buddies? _I think to myself but on the outside I return the smile but it is forced.

" Sorry if I was disturbing you." I admit. I really was sorry for bothering him up here.

" Oh no you weren't bothering me I was just about to cliff dive." He says and I feel a little better. Then he says, " Would you like to join me?"

I nod eagerly and walk over to him but stop at the edge. " You ready?" I say with a real smile this time.

He doesn't respond for a moment until he grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers and nods signaling he's now ready to jump. I look down at our hands with surprise all over my face. For a moment I marvel at how warm and soft his hands are. My hand feels just right with his.

I look away from our hands and at the same moment we jump into the air and start to fall down into the water. The rush I feel jumping with Paul is so much more than with the guys. Maybe it's just the fact that he's holding my hand. But some part of me thinks it's more than that.

Before we hit the water I wrap my free hand around my legs so I am in a cannon ball position. To my surprise the water is warmer than usual. I swim to the top of the water felling myself smile from ear to ear. I look around for Paul only seconds later feeling his warm arms wrapped around my waist.

I struggled to turn around and once I did I realized just how close we were. His face was just inches from mine. I could feel the warmth of him all around me and it just felt so right. I look at him in the eyes and just got lost.

I don't know how long we were in that spot. I never wanted to move. Everything just felt so right. " Do you want to go again?" Paul asked in a whisper. I nod my head and within seconds we are on the shore walking hand and hand up to the top of the cliff.

When we got to the top I decided to check my phone for the time and saw that I had ten missed calls from Jake. I reluctantly pulled my hand from Paul's and called Jake back. The phone only rang twice before Jake picked up the phone.

" Jess! Why didn't you answer before?" he asked without even saying hi.

" A happy hello to you to." I say and hear Paul chuckle. When he sees me looking at him he smiles a warm smile and I return it. " I went in the water for a little bit Jake. No big deal."

" Yeah I know I was just worried." He says in an apologetic voice. " Anywho were on our way to first beach. We'll meet you at the cliff."

" Ok Ill be here. Take your time." I say silently hopping there is a lot of traffic. He says bye and I hang up the phone turning to Paul who is closer than I expected he would be. He's right in front of me.

I look up at him smiling but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking over my head and into the forest. I hear a wolf faintly howl in the forest and see Paul's smile turn into a frown. I am about to ask him what's wrong when I hear another howl this time closer.

" I have to go but will you come to a bonfire with me tonight?" Paul says. I think about it for a minute and nod. " I'll pick you up at your house." He says and I remember that I don't have his number.

" Give me your phone." I say a little demanding. He looks at me confused and I repeat what I said and this time he slowly grabs his phone from the rock next to us and handed it to me never taking his eyes off me.

I put my number in his phone and call my phone with his. After saving his number I put his phone into his hand. " Call me or text me when you want to come pick me up and I'll give you my address." I say explaining my actions. He nods and before he walks into the forest he gives me a quick hug. Well I think it was supposed to be a quick hug but it turned into a few minutes.

But he did have to go and when he pulled away from the hug and walked into the forest it felt like there was a hole in my heart.

I wasn't alone for long. After about five minutes the guys got there and we went cliff diving for a few hours. Around five I told the guys that I needed to get home and that I would see them tomorrow. They said their goodbyes as I jogged into the forest.

It was a quick jog to my house and when I got there I showered and straightened my long curly black hair with red strips. I had dyed the red in last week and I loved it. It was a bright blood red. Everyone kept telling me that they thought it looked good on me because I had bright green eyes with hints of black in them.

After I did my hair I put on a red tank top with torn black skinny jeans. I put on my make up and decided that I was going to smoke a quick joint.

Yeah I know what everyone says. Drugs are bad, drugs are wrong, blah blah blah blah. But I have my reasons. The two biggest reasons are it helps my back. When I was about two years old a horse kicked me in the back and it would always hurt. But when I smoke the pain goes away. The other reason is that it keeps the dreams away. About a year after my back incident my parents dropped me off at my aunts and just drove away and never looked back. I don't know about you but that can scar someone for life.

I always think about this when I smoke and I sometimes think about stopping but if I stop ill always be in pain and ill never sleep. I hear my phone ringing from the living room where I left it and ran inside while taking another hit off the joint. I pick up the phone to see that it was Paul. I felt a smile come across my face.

I answered it and said " Why hello there." (Yeah I talk weird when I get high)

" Hey" Paul answers. " I was going to come pick you up," he says hinting that he needed my address I told him it. "Ill be there in about 30 seconds," he said laughing and 30 seconds later he knocked on the door. I took the last hit off of my joint and put it out.

I sprayed the house with febreze, put on some perfume and grabbed my jacket while popping a piece of gum in my mouth. He knocked again but this time louder. I got to the door and just now felt the high coming on. When I opened the door I was met with a smile.

" You are very accurate on time." I said trying not to laugh.

" I try my best." He said grinning. " Are you ready to go?" he asked.

" Yeah but I need to lock up the house." I said. " Want to help me?" I ask hopping he'll say yes. He nods looking excited. I led him inside and tell him to go lock the back and side door while I find the keys. He's back within minutes and helps me look for the keys. Once I find them we walk out the door and I lock it. Making sure it's locked

" A little paranoid are we?" he says in a teasing voice as he grabs my hand and leads me into the woods.

"Maybe just a little." I admit. " But I do have my reasons." I say right before I run into a tree. I stumble back and fall into Paul's arms. " Oh. Uhhhhhhhh. Sorry about that. I guess im just really clumsy at the moment." I say hoping that I don't smell like weed.

" Oh? And why would that be?" he asks in a mocking voice. But some part of me thinks that he knows im high.

" Uhhhhhhhh just Ummm reasons." I squeak.

" Well I here smoking weed does that kind of thing to you." He whispers into my ear. I stiffen up.

" Ummm how did u know that?" I asked looking up at him with a worried face. What if he tells someone? I could get in so much trouble.

"I can smell it." He says. " But don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. I will never tell anyone anything you don't want me to. I can promise that."

Well that gives me a lot to think about. " Ummm thanks. Do you have like any spray or something? I don't want people getting the wrong impression. And im really sorry its just I have things that it helps me with and I know im rambling but I really like you oh my god I cant believe I just said that im just going to shut up and go home now."

I turn to walk around but he stops me. " Jessica." He says to get my attention. " I really like you and you have nothing to be sorry about. Its your business what you do and no one else's. But please don't go." The last line was said with pain. Like it pained him to see me leave.

" Ok ill come." I say. " But I wasn't kidding about spray or something." I say giggling a little bit.

" It not that bad and anyway we'll probably be going cliff diving again when we get there." He says and I immediately feel better.

" Well im happy that I kept my suit on." I say with a smile. With that we start to walk again with Paul carefully keeping me away from all of the trees. We get into a huge clearing and I decide to scare him. Just for the fun of it.

I fall to the ground dramatically and stop breathing. Paul freaked out! He just kept saying are you ok. Please be ok. It took all of my will power not to burst out laughing. It felt like I only sat there for about a minute but before I knew it his lips were on mine pushing air into my lungs. I couldn't keep this up any longer. I burst out laughing and opened my eyes.

He looked into my eyes and got that it was all just a joke. So this time instead of trying to put air in my lungs he kissed me. It was the best kiss I have ever had. We just felt so right together.

Before I knew it he had picked me up off the ground and broke away from the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Eventually we make it to the bonfire. I think it took about a half hour from the time we left my house. It really should have only taken about 5 minutes but with me running into trees and him getting back at me for the little prank I pulled on him. Lets just say when we got there we couldn't stop laughing and not just because I was high.

" Do you want to cliff dive?" Paul said into my ear making me shiver a little. I nodded my head and we walked hand in hand to the top. When we got there I know tested that the rest of the _steroid boys _were there. Before we emerged from the woods I stopped.

Paul looked at me with a confused face and I took off my jeans and tank top. I wish I hadn't. I guess we were either having too much fun earlier or I just kept my tank to on because the first thing he looked at was the scar on my hip. _I so don't want to have this conversation right now._

With him not taking his eyes off of the scar I decided I was just going to walk through the trees. Before I take my first step Paul grabs my hand and walks with me to the edge of the cliff. I don't hesitate to jump off of the cliff. Just like the last time I was cliff diving with him it was such a rush but at the same time I felt to safe. Also like the last time when we got to the top of the water his arms were wrapped around my waist.

I wiggled myself around to face him. " Well this is kind of like déjà vu isn't it?" I say and we both laugh. I wrap my arms around his neck and wiggle a little closer. If that was even possible. I think that he knew I wanted to kiss him and I think that he wanted to kiss me. But I don't think I'll ever know since the other boys, Sam and Seth, jumped in the water and pulled Paul under the water bringing me with them.

I don't know how but at some point we got to the top of the water with our noses touching. I slowly move the last inch and press our lips together. To say it was like fireworks would be an understatement. It was like the 4th of July and new years put together times one hundred. We hear the guys over at the bonfire yelling for us to either get a room or come over to the fire.

I think about that for a while and suddenly ask " You have two shirts over there right?" he looks at me with a confused look and I explain, " Well you need a shirt and I really don't want every body to see the scar but I don't want to go up the cliff to get my clothes just yet."

" I can go with out a shirt Ill just give it to you" he says and I shake my head and remind him that it is cold outside. " Ill give you my shirt and have Sam give me one."

" Ok but hurry." I say not wanting him to leave me. He nods and we swim over to the shore.

I decided to sit down and wait for him a little bit into the water. While waiting for him to come back I look up at the stars. I felt it when Paul came and sat beside me pulling me into his lap. I turn to face him but end up coming face to face with his shoulder.

I thought about the things I could do to get his attention. The first thing I thought was I should bite him a hickey and the second was I should just say his name. Every one always says the first thing you think is what is right to do at the moment. So I did. I leaned into his shoulder and bit him.

It took him a minute to realize but when he did I was surprised he didn't pull away. He just sat there and waited till I was done. Once I knew it would stay there for a while I pulled away and buried my head into his chest. I not only heard but felt him chuckled.

" I guess we should get to the fire." I barley even whispered. He nodded and stood up. WITH ME IN HIS ARMS! I kicked and screamed for him to but me down and he did only because he fell to the ground laughing. " Yeah yeah yeah I know im hilarious." I say making him laugh even more. I tried to grab his shirt from him but he just pulled me down with him.

After we stopped laughing we got up and he handed me his shirt. I put it on and in the light of the moon I could see the mark I left on him. " Well I guess it's a good thing you got 2 shirts." I say running my fingers over it. Making him laugh and shiver at my touch.

He put his shirt on and we walk with our fingers laced together over to the fire. Paul introduced me to Sam, Emily and Seth. We ate and talked for a while before Billy started telling the legends of our tribe. I had heard them all before but, and this might be because I was high, I swear I could see the stories happening in the fire.

After the stories ended everybody but Sam and Emily had left. They were on their way to the car when Sam said he needed his shirt back. I froze. _In second they are both going to see it! _Paul guessed my thoughts but it didn't bother him. He took off his shirt and threw it to Sam who chuckled. Emily looked up at Sam with a confused expression. All I saw was him mouth the words ill tell you later.

Oh great they are going to have a huge laugh because of this. I ducked my head down so they wouldn't see me blushing. They turned and walked away laughing about something and Paul turned to me.

" Do you want to go home?" he asked. I immediately shook my head. I really didn't want to leave him yet.

" How about we stay here for a little bit and then later ill go home?" I say hopping that he doesn't want me to leave. He thinks about it for a minute and nods eagerly making me smile.

We sat at the fire for about ten minutes before either of us talked. Maybe it was because we were both watching the fire. Or maybe it was just because me sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around was just so calming and nice.

" Paul?" I whispered, secretly hopping that he wouldn't hear me. I turned my head to see if he was paying attention. He was looking right at me urging me to go on. " Ummm about the scar that you saw earlier. Do you want to know how I got it?"

He looked away from me. " You don't have to tell me. Only if you want to." He tries to keep the emotion off of his face and out of his voice but I hear how hard it is for him to say.

" It happened when I was little. Three years old exactly. It started out being on of the best birthdays I had ever had. My parents weren't fighting. The party theme was Disney princesses. I was the happiest little girl in the world." I couldn't help but smile as I said it. " We had a party and then my parents took me to go see a movie. I don't remember what movie but I know we had a great time." _Uh oh here comes the hard part. _I take a few deep breaths to get myself calm enough to say the rest of it. " My dad went to go and get the car while me and my mom waited on the side of the movie theatre. This really pale man came up and told my mom to strip. Well one thing about my mom…. She doesn't take orders from anyone. He held up a knife and told her again. She refused and he….. Well you can guess what happened next. Then he made me watch while he raped my mom. What happened next was the weirdest and scariest things in that whole night. He put his mouth up to my cut and well drank my blood. I think he was going to kill me but my dad came to find us and the man ran off. But he made sure to yell that he would come back for me."

I could feel his whole body shaking. I turned his head so that I could see his eyes. I could feel his hand on my stomach under my borrowed shirt I moved the shirt out of the way and found his fingers tracing the scar. I put my hand on top of his and lace our fingers together.

I snuggled deeper into his chest and the last thing I remember is him bringing our hands up and kissing the top of my hand. I slip into the blackness of sleep.

I woke up as Paul was taking me through my house. " Uhhhhhhhh. Paul I'm sorry. I can believe I feel asleep. I really am so s-"

" Its fine. You don't need to be sorry. Any way your really adorable when you sleep." He laughs the last line making me blush even more.

" How long was I sleeping?" I ask hopping it wasn't to long.

" Well I think it was about…." As he put his finger up '_counting' _how long it was " five minutes." I started laughing until my sides were hurting.

" Paul?" I say gesturing for him to set me down. He did. " I hope I'm not reading to deep into what ever this is" I say waving my hands in the air " but if it is going to be a relationship and I really hope it is you have to promise me that you wont keep anything from me. No matter what it is. I've had past relationships that ended with him cheating on me and I wont go through that kind of heartbreak again." I have to force myself from crying at this point. " You're the only person I've told about that stupid scar and I told you about it because well I know you wouldn't make fun of me or anything like that. But I need you to promise me you won't keep anything from me. Ever."

I really hope that I didn't scare him away by saying that but it's something he needs to know. I wont let my heart break again. It won't happen.

" Jessica." He said pulling me from my thoughts. I look up to him so that he will continue. " I promise you I will tell you every thing I am physically able to tell you. I won't hurt you and that is a promise. No I swear I will never hurt you."

There seemed to be a double meaning to what he said but he just promised to never hurt me. No scratch that he swore to never hurt me and I believe him.

With out knowing it I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. I slowly rise up to the tips of my toes so that I am able to touch my lips to his. Well that was my plan. Instead I was only able to reach his chin. Once again we began to laugh as he leans down and presses his lips to mine.

The kiss starts as just a peck but it turned into something deeper. A simple way of saying it was that things were getting hot and heavy. We eventually pulled apart because well… we need to BREATHE! But even that didn't stop him from kissing my neck.

Well I thought he was kissing my neck but he was really nipping my neck and my shoulder. It didn't hurt like I thought it would but it felt like well just a bunch of firm kisses.

_Click._

_ Oh no._ I thought. _My aunt's home! _

I froze for a second and then pushed Paul through my room and into my closet. I walked, well more like ran, through the house and into the front room.

" Hey Aunt Heidi!" I called as she stepped through the door.

"Oh hello Jessica," she said stumbling over her word as she always does when she's drunk.

"Aunt Heidi?" I say to get her attention. This is the only time I would be able to get her to say yes. " I was wondering since your going to be out of town tomorrow and your going to be gone for a month if I could have a few friends over and have some sleep over."

" Oh well of course you can. I would feel better about leaving you if you had friends over." I say thanks and for her to go to bed and I'll see her in a month.

I walked into my room and opened the closet to see Paul sitting criss cross on the floor. Asleep. To wake him up I decided to sit on his lap and snuggle into.

We sat there for a few minutes and I was about to fall asleep but then I heard, " Boo!" as Paul's arms wrapped around me like a bow on a present. As pay back I snuggled in closer to him and pretended I was asleep.

I started to think he wasn't going to buy it but after about five minutes he started to talk. " I'm going to tell you this while your asleep first 'cause I'm nervous about how you will react and I promised to tell you everything. Tonight one of the main reasons I brought you to the bonfire was because I wanted to make sure you knew the stories of the tribe. I needed you to know the stories because it makes this easier to say. The stories are true. Every single story of the tribe is true. I know this because I am one of the protectors of the tribe. One of the wolves." He paused to take a deep breath. " Every single story. Even the one about imprinting."

This is when I " woke up". " Wait do you mean the story about when one of the wolves find their soul mate or whatever. The one where he would do and be anything for her?"

He nodded probably still shocked that I was really awake. I stood up and walked out of the closet to go sit on my bed. He followed me out but didn't sit. Did he really expect me to believe him? _Wait. _This is when I remembered something from the stories.

" If the stories really are true and you really are one of the wolves why are you telling me this? The stories say that you can only share the secret with your…" and that is when it hit me. I was his imprint. " Imprint." I say realizing that I hadn't finished my sentence. "Oh." That was all I could manage to get out. I couldn't think about anything but the fact that this means Paul was my soul mate and I was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Most people would probably be freaking out if they found out that  
>the stories they heard growing up were true. Not me. Well maybe somewhere deep inside I was freaking out but none of that mattered right now. All that mattered right now were me and Paul.<p>

I heard him snoring softly next to me with his arms wrapped around me in lopping me in his warmth. It was three in the morning and though I just wanted to sit and talk to Paul I am happy that he is getting some much needed sleep. I don't really want to go to sleep but I was going to lunch with Paul and the pack. I took one more look at Paul, closed my eyes and drifted into the wonderful world of sleep.

I woke with a start as my aunt slammed the door. Looking over Paul's chest at my alarm clock I saw that it was five thirty in the morning. I carefully wiggled myself out of Paul's tight grip and went to take a shower.

I usually take a warm shower but since Paul is so freaking hot, no pun intended, I decided I was going to take a cold shower. When I say cold I mean so cold it feels warm. I remembered that I grabbed short shorts so I shaved my legs. I hoped out of the shower and pulled on my navy blue short shorts and my black long sleeve shirt.

One of the reasons I picked this shirt is because it's just so cute. Even if it's only a plain black long sleeve shirt for some reason it was one of my favorite shirts. The other reason is it fits me perfectly. It hugged all of my curves and it probably didn't hurt that it made my boobs look A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. I decided to make pancakes eggs and bacon for breakfast. I made sure to make a lot considering how much I saw Paul eat at dinner last night. As I was finishing making the last few pieces of bacon Paul's warms arms wrapped around my waist and kiss my neck.

" Good morning." I said as I took the bacon in the pan out and put it on the plate. " Hungry?" I asked knowing the answer was yes.

" Good morning to you too." He whispered into my ear. " And to answer your question yes I am very hungry." He said as he moved one of his hands to get a piece of bacon.

I smacked his hand away, " Oh?" I said turning around to face him. " Well I guess that's just to bad. This is all mine." I grabbed a piece of bacon taking a bite. " Mmmm" I said teasing him. " This is some really good bacon. To bad it is all mine."

" Ha ha ha. So funny." He said reaching again for some bacon.

" Oh. You think I'm joking do you?" I said as I ate another bit of bacon. He rose his eyebrows in a mocking way and pulled me into his arms pushing our lips together.

When we broke apart I realized he had grabbed a piece of bacon and was stuffing it into his mouth. We both started to crack up and I decided to get some plates. When I handed him a plate he took it but gestured for me to get my food first so I did. I got three pieces of bacon, one and a half pancakes and a few eggs. Paul grabbed everything that was left. I see why he wanted me to go first.

I looked at the clock before I left the kitchen to sit down I looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. I walked into the dinning room and sat across from Paul. Looking at Paul's plate I see that it is half gone. I guess he really was hungry.

" What time do we need to be at Emily's?" I ask as I take a bite of my pancakes.

He swallows the food that is in his mouth and answers, " Sam said that they would be eating around noon but that I have to be there at eleven because someone else phased. He said you can come at eleven with me if you want." Once he finishes he shovels the rest of his food onto his mouth.

"I'll come with at eleven. Maybe I can help Emily cook." I say bringing a smile to my face. " Do you want to shower before we go?"

" Naw. Ill shower at Sam's cause he will have some shorts I can borrow." He says as he grabs my empty plate and starts to do the dishes.

" You don't need to do those." I yell knowing it won't do any good. He'll just say that he wanted to which he did.

I walked into the kitchen just as he was getting done and started to get the ingredients for chocolate cookies. I mixed the ingredients together and that was when Paul realized what I was making. He looked around in the kitchen and found a pan. We started to lay the chunks of cookie dough on the pan when Paul grabbed some and popped some in his mouth.

I slapped his chest and he looked at me with an innocent look that I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was about to peck him on the lips but I heard the ding signaling that the cookies were done.

I took the cookies out of the oven and before Paul had eaten to many wrapped them up on a tray. By this time it was ten thirty. " We should get going." I said looking up at Paul. He nodded and we made our way to my car. " Wait. Do I look ok?" he looked me up and down and shook his head. I got a confused look on my face.

" You will never look merely ok. You look amazingly beautiful. You always have and you always will." He said this with a serious face. He was clearly not joking.

" That was honestly the most adorable and sweet thing anyone has ever said to me." I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. This time there was no ding from the oven to interrupt us. We sat there for a few minutes kissing when I remembered what time if was and where we had to be.

We hopped into my 1998 mustang. I love cars. Since my aunt is barley ever home and has such a great job I have this car, a small truck, a big truck, a convertible, a motorcycle, a moped, and six four wheelers. May favorite out of all of them was my car. It was red and black. I loved it so much I barely ever let anyone drive it.

I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road following Paul's directions exactly. It took us ten minutes to get there which put us there fifteen minutes early. I grabbed the cookies making sure to keep them out of Paul's reach. We laughed as I held the cookies at arm length with him wrestling to get them. This is how we walked into their house.

" Hi Emily!" I say still trying to keep him from getting the cookies. I detach myself from him laughing and bring the cookies over to Emily. " We made these this morning. I figured that with the crazy appetites these wolf boys have that it was the least I could do."

" Thanks." She said with a shocked look on her face. I sent her a confused expression. " It's just I didn't think that he would tell you so soon."

" Oh trust me he didn't mean to tell me he thought I was asleep." We both started to laugh really hard while Paul muttered something along the line of " I'll never live that down." Which only made us laugh harder.

" Paul. Sam told me that he wants you to meet him and Seth out back in the woods. He's still working on getting Jared to phase back."

Paul nodded and came over to me wrapping his arms around me. " I'll see you in a little bit." He said right before he planted a kiss on my lips. We pulled apart and I watched him walk out the back door.

If I hadn't known that he was coming back I would have fallen to the ground with the pain in my chest even though he's been gone for all of 30 seconds. Emily looked at me with a knowing look.

" It gets easier." She says in a loving tone. " I guess I better start cooking. Do you want to help me?" I nod eagerly. " Hmmm maybe we should cover those up first." She says pointing at my neck and shoulder. " We wouldn't want your parents to see that." She explains chuckling.

" Uhhh that's not really a problem." I say my voice shaky. She looks at me confused so I explain, " My parents left me to live with my aunt when I was little and she's away on business for the next month."

She swept me into a hug and whispered into my ear " Oh hunny I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm so sorry." I returned the hug only because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Honestly I don't like much contact with other people. Yeah I've had a few boyfriends but even then I didn't really let them in. No one but Paul, my mom, my dad, and that man, who I now found out was a vampire (which I really should of guessed) knew how I got that scar.

" It's really fine." I say as we pull away. " It's not like I can miss my parents I barley knew them and my aunt is the best when I see her. Plus what she doesn't have with bonding time she buys me cars and stuff." I say forcing a smile onto my face.

" Well then lets get cooking. No pun intended." We both start to laugh and then we start to cook.

By the time we hear the back door open we had made about 50 sandwiches, fried five bags of curly fries and made four more batches of cookies. I looked at all of the food thinking to myself that there is no way we are going to eat all of this.

Sam was the first to walk in to the kitchen area and nodded a hello to me as he walked past me to Emily. Well I think he was planning on having to walk past me. He ended up meeting Emily right next to me. I started looking for Paul until our eyes locked together. I seemed like it had been forever since I had seen him. He was walking towards me slowly. Too slowly. I walked the last few steps and felt his arms wrap around me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked our lips together. When we finally pulled apart and I snuggled into his chest. " Hi" he whispered softly into my ear making me shiver a little.

" Hi." I said back. " Honestly if there isn't any food left I'll be surprised." He chuckled at that and I squeezed him tighter.

" Everybody sit down at the table it's lunch time!" Emily yelled. " Paul why don't you get that extra chair from outside for Jess."

He shakes his head. " She can just sit on my lap." He said this as he pulled us to the table and sat down. I felt myself start to blush as he pulled me into his lap.

I grabbed a sandwich and a handful of fries. I saw Emily get a similar meal to mine while the guys all split up the rest of the sandwiches and fries. They were done with half of their sandwiches before I was done with my one sandwich.

Within 15 minutes the guys were done with their food and fighting each other for the last two cookies. They were like 8-year-old brothers.

I marched up and grabbed the cookies from the boys, " These are now mine." I say taking a bite. I finish the first one and was about to eat the second one when Paul grabbed it right out of my hand. I looked up at him putting on my best puppy dogface until he gave it to me. Once he gave it to me I smiles ate it and skipped back to the table as the guys started to laugh.

" Damn Paul. I never thought I would see the big bad Paul whipped." Jared said in between gasping for breaths.

" Don't worry Jared." I said " I bet you will be worse." With that they were all on the ground laughing well except for Jared.

After they calmed down and we finished the movie we were watching I had a great idea." Well since we are all done with lunch and the movies over I was thinking that we should go back to my house and ride my four wheelers." I say from my spot on Paul's lap. From the way the guys were hollering you would think they were little girls who just got to meet the Disney princesses. Even Paul. 

" I think that's a yes." Emily said between giggles. I nodded while letting out a few giggles of my own.

" Ok well considering the size of you guys I could probably take me Paul and Seth in my car." Sam and Emily told me they would take Jared with them. I gave them my address and directions to my house. " I'll see you guys in a little bit." I called through my window.

As I was driving down my familiar road and into my driveway I was thinking about how my life changed 24 hours. It was really amazing. I've never felt like I belonged in this life until I first locked eyes with Paul.

Oh Paul. You turned my life around completely. Its kind of scary how I feel about you but inside I know that you feel the same and that's all I need. You promised you would never leave me or hurt me that is more than I could ever ask.

The rest of the day went by way to fast. We got to my house and when I opened the garage door you would think the guys went into shock. It was hilarious. We road them for a while but I decided to go in because I felt kind of nauseas. Emily came in with me and we decided to cook.

As we were making dinner something smelled so bad that I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

" Are you ok?" Emily asked from the other side of the door. " Can I come in?" I mumbled a yes and she came in.

_How good are the guys hearing?_ I wrote with water on the mirror. In an answer she turned on the sink and the shower.

" They can't hear us right now unless they come over to the door." She said answering my question. " What is it you want to keep from them?"

I thought about it for a minute. " I think I might be pregnant." I whisper hearing my voice crack. " I was supposed to start my period two weeks ago and I still haven't. Plus I had a one-night stand with this guy I don't even know his name. I was at a party and I was really drunk. My ex boyfriend broke up with me and well you can probably figure out the rest."

After talking for a few minutes we decided that we would go on a "shopping trip" tomorrow and go to the doctor to find out if I really am pregnant. As we were walking out of the bathroom we heard a loud crash.

I ran outside, vagley aware that I was being very careful on how I moved, and saw it. A huge wolf. It was gray with black spots. Something in his dark brown almost black eyes was familiar. I looked to see who wasn't there but all of the guys were. Some one else must have phased.

" Paul take Jess with you and get him some shorts from his house." Sam yelled as he ran into the woods. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bike. He was about to get on but then hesitated.

I looked at him with confused eyes and he said, " I don't know where he lives. You drive. You know where he lives."

" Umm I don't even know who it is how am I supposed to know where he lives." I say. Why would he tell me to drive and why would I know where he lived. Wait those eyes. I've looked at them almost everyday since I was little. I saw them just the other day. " It's Embry?" I asked uncertain. Paul nodded.

I hoped on the bike and Paul got on the back and I drove down the familiar road to Embry's house. I knocked on the door and his mom answered. " Hello sweetie. I'm sorry Embry's not home right now."

" He's at my house. I came to get him some shorts. He got grease on his while we were working on my four wheelers and asked me to come get him clothes while he finished working on it." She nodded and walked me into his room. I went to his dresser and grabbed a few pairs of shorts and a few shirts. " He was also to much of a scardey cat to come ask you if he could stay at my house tonight. My aunt is out of town again and the guys wanted to keep me some company but both Jake and Quil said they couldn't and well you know Embry doesn't want me to be at my house alone." She agreed to let him stay and I walked out of the house telling her I'd have him call her as soon as possible.

I handed Paul the shorts and we road back to my house. As we were ridding back I leaned back into Paul who had his arms wrapped around me. " Is your Aunt really out of town?" he asked me as we pulled into the garage. I nodded.

" Do you wanna stay with me while she's gone?" I asked knowing the answer was yes. He nodded eagerly. I giggled and pecked him on the lips. " I'm guessing they are ganna need you  
>?" I asked again knowing the answer was yes. He nodded this time but it was more of a sad nod. " Well that will give me time to make dinner for when you guys get everything settled. Should I make extra for the boys?" once again he nodded.<p>

" I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." As he said I promise he reached out his pinky finger and pinky promised on it.

" And I will be here waiting." I say giggling as the next words come out. " With food." He grinned and we shared a kiss. As he started to walk away he was pulling off his pants and tying them to something on his ankle. I turned away and blushed.

It was about eight when the boys finally came home. When they walked in I was about to light a blunt up and stopped. I didn't want Paul seeing me like this. Again. Embry was with them but he was different then when I saw him yesterday.

Yesterday he wore jeans a long sleeve shirt and a hoodie. Today he was wearing the shorts I grabbed but the were shorter. Yesterday he had long hair almost longer than mine but now it was cut just like the rest of the guys. He was also well HUGE. Not as huge as the other guys but hey he's only fifteen.

I walked over to Paul and into his open arms. When we broke apart I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the 4 huge bowls of pasta salad. I walked out to find them already sitting down in the chairs waiting. " Am I only loved for my food now?" I asked in a mocking voice. I set down the bowls in front of everybody but Paul. " Oh sorry this is MY food. I forgot to make you some." I say in a sarcastic voice as he reached for it.

" Do you really want to play this game?" he asked standing up. I ran around the table to keep it from him.

" I'm not playing any games this is MY food." I say waving it in his face. " But… I guess you could have a few bites." With that we all laughed and Paul sat down. I realized that there weren't any more chairs left.

" Oh. I'm sorry. Is this your seat?" he asked. This was obviously payback for keeping him from eating.

I shook my head. " No" I said sitting on his lap " THIS is my seat." With that we both started to eat. Well saying we were eating was a lie. HE started to eat and I picked at it a little bit. And for Paul well he wasn't eating it. He was devouring it.

After a few bites my stomach turned and I felt nauseous. " I'm going to go shower." I said as I was walking to my bathroom remembering to grab my short shorts, a tank, a clean bra and my underwear. I turned on the shower went to the toilet and puked out my dinner. After I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth I took a shower.

After my shower as I was putting on my tank top I noticed that there was a small but defiant bump on my stomach. I counted back and realized that if I was pregnant than I was about 2 months.

" Jess." I heard a voice call. It sounded like Embry. " Can I talk to you about something." Yeah definitely Embry.

I pulled down my shirt and opened the door. " Whats up?" I said forcing a smile on my face. He motioned outside and we started to walk. We were almost to the beach by now when he started to talk.

" How long have you know?" he asked in a whisper. Oh so this is about the wolf thing.

" I have known for all of 24 hours. Paul told me last night. Well sort of. Anywho I told your mom that you were staying with me while my aunt was away. Basically I got you some time to get used to everything."

" Thanks." He said putting a smile on his face. I knew it was fake but then again he probably knew mine was fake too. " We can't tell the guys any of this or even hang out with them anymore you know that right?" he asked.

" I know. But they are both supposed to phase soon any way so.. Yeah. And don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that it's going to happen no matter how much we don't want it do." I hadn't realized it but I was starting to cry.

He grabbed me from around the waist and was going to pull me towards him but he froze. He moved his hand from my waist to my stomach. His eyes widened. Don't tell, I mouthed to him because we they could probably hear us by now. He nodded and I knew he wouldn't tell and would try not to think about it while phased.

When we got back to the house I went to the fridge and grabbed some salad. As me and Paul were watching t.v. I heard snoring coming from the guest room. I snorted and snuggled in closer to Paul.

At some point I fell asleep and woke up to my alarm blairing right next to my head. I pressed dismiss and went to get ready. After showering and getting dressed I went to make some food. I wasn't very hungry so I just toasted a bagel.

As I sat their waiting for the bagel to finish toasting I felt warm arms wrap around me. " Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I said to Paul as I grabbed my now toasted bagel and put cream cheese on in. " Me and Emily are having a girls day today in Seattle."

" I have to patrol anyway so its ok. Be safe." He said. I was kind of sad he didn't ask to come with but then I remembered what today was really about.

" Oh yeah. I need to be safe when you're the one running around after vampires. Defiantly." I said with thick sarcasm. We both laughed and when I finished breakfast I went to go pick up Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

" Are you going to tell Paul?" Emily asked from the passenger seat. We were on our way back to La Push from the doctors.

" I don't know." I said with a shrug. " I want to but I don't want to scare him off." She looked at me skeptically. " Don't look at me like that. I know I can't really scare him off but we are both just kids. Him so much more than me. He's a sophomore and I'm a senior. I don't want to burden him with a baby when he already has so much to deal with. School, the vampire coven that moved here, the new guys who phased, patrols. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something went wrong because he was worried about me and the baby."

"Jess," Emily said. _ Uh oh here comes the lecture. _"

If or when he finds out it wouldn't burden him at all. I can guarantee that. When I told Sam I was pregnant it was like…" she had to think for a minute. " You know how the Paul looks at you? Or how Sam looks at me?"

I nodded. " It's like they were blind men but once they look at us it's as if we are the sun set and they will do anything to see us happy."

" Imagine that but times two that's what Sam looked like when I told him." I saw a smile come to her face as she put her hand on her baby bump.

" Paul we need to talk." I said as I walked into the house. Of course the stupid pack was there and I heard a bunch of giggles like they were little girls. " Shut up." I said plainly. " Where's Paul and why are you all in my house?"

" Well to answer your first question," I heard a husky voice say behind me as warm arms wrapped around my waist. " Right here."

" And to answer your second question," Embry called coming into the living room from the kitchen " This was the only place that had food AND a huge plasma TV. We deiced to watch the foot ball game."

This caught my attention. I NEVER. Repeat NEVER miss a football game. It is one of my few rules. " There was a game on! Why didn't anyone tell me there was a game on! Embry you know I never miss a game! Why didn't you tell me?" Embry looked at me with pure fear in his eyes.

" I… uh… Umm… you were Uhhh out with Uhhh Emily and I umm thought you knew. S-s-s-s-s-sorry." He said barley getting the words out. The guys were laughing so hard that I thought they would pass out from lack of air.

" How bout this. You be my servant for the next week and I'll think about forgiving you." I said with a devilish smile. He nodded. " Well manservant I want every one out of this house so I can talk to Paul. ALONE. And if any of you listen in on out conversation you won't live to run another patrol." With that said they all booked it out of the door.

" So what is it you are so desperate to talk to me about?" Paul mumbled against my neck as he nibbled on it. I was tempted to forget about everything I had to tell him. But I knew I couldn't. If I didn't tell him now I wouldn't be able to tell him. I turned around to face him.

" I…. Uhhh…. Umm….. Well… I'm erring….. Kind of…. Ummm." _How the hell am I supposed to tell the boyfriend I've had for all of 24 hours that im 4 months pregnant with a stranger's baby?_

" No matter how bad you think whatever it is you are going to tell me it doesn't change anything I said last night and I want you to be able to tell me anything and everything about you and that bothers you. I don't want us to have secr-"

" I'm pregnant." I whispered cutting him off. " But I don't want you to think that you have to take any responsibility. This is purely my responsibility. NOT YOURS. I just want you to know what you're getting into with me. Imprint or not." I was going to say more but he cut me off by crushing his lips to mine.

I faintly heard someone outside yell ' GET SOME!' and giggled. " I'm ganna kill them." I mumbled into Paul's lips. I felt his lips turn up into a smile and his chest rumble with laughter.

When we broke apart it was different. Of course with him I had always wanted more whenever we broke apart but this was something totally different. It wasn't that I wanted more. I NEEDED more. _Oh god. I've known him and been in a relationship with him less than a week and I already am thinking about him like that. Its not that I don't want to think about him that way it's just I cant. I barely know him but some how I feel like I've known him all of my life. Why shouldn't I want more? He did imprint on me and that means we are soul mates. _

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered into his ear," So Paul what do you want to do tonight?" as he shrugged I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. " I have an idea." I said in a small voice.

I think he got the idea. " Oh?" he said in a mocking tone, " and what might that be?"

I gave him a kiss and whispered, " Come find out." I almost gave him another kiss but stopped myself. As I turned around and walked into my room I pulled off my shirt and threw it onto the ground. I heard him start to follow me and smiled.

I woke up with warm arms wrapped around me like a bow on a present and with a smile on my face. " I think last night was the best night of my life." I heard Paul whisper into my hair. I couldn't find my voice to answer him so I just nodded. I heard his chest rumble with laughter.

I tried to wiggle out from his arms but he only tightened his grip. " Where do you think your going." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said it.

" Well Mr. Muscles," I said trying not to laugh. " I am going to go make myself some breakfast AND if you're lucky I MIGHT make you some." Once I said breakfast he dropped his arms. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. " You boys and your food." I mumbled as I got out of bed.

It was then that I realized I was naked. I know I shouldn't be surprised. We did have sex last night but somehow I was surprised I didn't have clothes on. _Maybe its because you haven't been with someone since Max that you really care about._ I snorted.

How funny is it that. It took me 2 years to have sex with Max but only 2 days to have sex with Paul. " Oh the irony." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my lace red bra and matching underwear.

" What's ironic?" Paul said, as he got dressed. I just shook my head and dug in my drawers for something to wear.

" Shorts, skirt or jeans?" I asked holding them up. He looked up giving me a typical _how the hell am I supposed to know_ look. " Then it's settled. Shorts." I said as I pulled them on. " So what's the plan for today?" I said still looking for a shirt.

" Sam needs help painting his shed and was wondering if we could help." He said as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. " And Emily said she would pay us guys back by feeding us breakfast lunch and dinner and she said she wanted to pay you back by some kind of shopping trip thing this weekend."

" Well," I said grabbing a red tank top, " what time do we have to be there?"

" Umm I think about 9." Paul said and I glanced at the clock.

_12:05 _

" We are beyond late," I said wiggling out of Paul's arms so that I can put on my shirt. " Uhhh where are my fucking shoes!" I yelled at no one.

" These ones?" Paul asked holding up my black converse. I nodded and grabbed some socks. " Ready?" Paul asked as I walked into the living room.

I nodded and with that we were off to the garage. He started to walk towards my mustang but I stopped him. He looked at me confused and I said, " Well I really really don't want you to stretch my car by the size of you and the guys."

" Oh?" Paul said with a wounded expression. " So now I'm fat?"

I looked up at him and said, " I never said you were fat." I paused and smiled as I got into the truck, " But then again I never said you weren't fat." I couldn't hold my laughter in when I saw his expression. It was hilarious. " Get in or I'm leaving with out you." I said opening his door.

" Hungry?"

I nodded hungrily grabbing a muffin from the overflowing plate of them she was holding out to me. " Dis is vwery gwud." I said taking a bite. We looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. After I swallowed I said, " I'm ganna go see if the guys need any help. You know since all I hear out there is laughing and goofing around. You wanna come out there with me?"

" No thanks. I'm ganna get the guest room together for Claire." I gave her a questioning look. " She's my niece. Her parents died a few weeks ago and they named me as her guardian."

" Oh im so sorry Emily." I said as I took hr in for a hug. Emily is one of the only people I will actually hug and not hate it. " When is she getting here?"

" Her flight gets in tonight at 7:30 in Port Angeles. But the only problem is our car is broken so we have no way to pick her up."

" You can use my car." I blurted out with out thinking about it. But once I thought about it I knew it was one of the best ideas I've ever had. " You and Sam can use my other truck. My car wouldn't have enough room but my smaller truck would be perfect. Just say yes. Okay?" she looked in my eyes and looked like she was about to tear up. She nodded and pulled me into a hug sobbing with joy while laughing at the same time. It was one of the sweetest moments in the world.

She pulled out of the hug and shooed me off, " Go check on the guy's."

As I walked out of the house I put my hand onto my baby bump with out even thinking about it. _I can't wait to see you. _I thought to my little bump. For some reason I was just so over joyed that Paul wasn't freaked. I mean he's a year younger than me but he's still 2 years away from graduation. _I wonder why that is. _He's only one year younger than me but then why would he be a sophomore while im a senor. But yet he still stands by me. He will always be there for me. No matter how crazy I get. No matter how bitchy I get he will be there for me.

" Hey!" Paul yelled as I walked closer to the shed. They were painting the edges black and somehow they had gotten the black paint all over them. _Oh what a day to wear white. _

He opened his arms and looked at me. I shook my head really fast saying, " Paul until your get all that paint off you, you will not be hugging me."

" I accept that challenge." He said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling at me evilly. With that he ran after me. It felt like we running for hours but in reality we only were running for all of 5 minutes. " Got you." Paul whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

" Well I see that." I say struggling to get free. "What are you going to do now?"

" I have a few ideas." He whispered as he turned me to face him.

I craned my neck to look at him. " And what might those be?" he smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. " Hi." I mumbled against his lips.

" Hi." He said when he pulled away. I saw a grin come on his face and before I could ask him why he was smiling he grabbed 1my butt.

" Uhgg!" I yelled smacking him on the chest. " Your such an ass!" He stopped and pouted. " And to think in 5 months you wont be the only baby I have to take care of." I mumbled.

" What's happening in 4 months?" Seth yelled.

_Oh god. How stupid am I? Paul hasn't phased since before I told him. _" Ummm. Nothing. Just," I thought for a minute. " I'm graduating." Paul smiled down at me mouthing 'good one'. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

We started walking over towards the guys when I heard Seth say, " I don't believe you." I looked at him with an '_it doesn't matter if you believe me_ expression'. " You know we will find out any way. It's only a secret until Paul's next patrol." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Well technically Paul's next patrol isn't until after the New Year so you will just have to wait." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

" Why does he get so much time off?" Jared and Seth both whined.

Sam looked like he was about to answer but I cut him off. " He gets so much time off because…" They looked hopeful. Thinking they would learn the secret. " Of reasons you will learn about on the 1st of January." I saw their hopeful faces fall. " But if you are extra nice I just might tell you as your Christmas present. But that's only if you are extra good." I saw Sam attempting to hold back his laughter. I couldn't help but burst into giggles.

" Sam." I called to him to get his attention. " I told Emily that you guys could use my truck to go pick up her niece tonight. I was hopping the small truck would be ok. I was planning on taking a trip into seattle to uhhhhhh…. Shop for clothes and ummmmmm stuff."

Sam looked at me with a face of pure shock. _Is he really shocked that I want to help? _Seeing my confused expression he explained, " its not that I didn't think you would want to help it just," his voice got really soft, " Emily doesn't open up to people about her family that easily. She's been through a lot and doesn't like to talk about it with anyone. I'm one of the few people she's told." I made my mouth into an _o _shape.

I was always told I was easy to talk to but this is something totally different. I met her just the other day and she's already telling me things that only the man who imprinted on her knew.

I felt warms arms around me breaking away from my thoughts. At first I thought it was Paul, but when I felt him squeeze my hand I realized it must be Sam. I took my free hand and wrapped it around Sam's waist. " Thank you so much Jessica. I don't think you can ever understand how much I owe you right now." Sam whispered in my ear.

" There's no reason for you to be thanking me." I said as he pulled away. " You guys have helped me trust people again. And you have showed me that not all families are as fucked up as I mine was." I felt tears start to pour out of my eyes. " With your guys I am able to be the person I really am. Not the girl who pretends not to care when people make comments about her life. But the girl who knows that if she needs a shoulder to cry on or some one to kick someone's ass if I need them to." As I said the last few words I smiled and melted into Paul's side.

He reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. " Awkward!" Jared, Seth and Embry said at the same time. We all froze for a second and then all burst out in laughter.

I was hunched over trying to stop laughing with Paul's arms wrapped around my waist when I felt it. It was like butterflies flying around in my stomach but stronger. I froze in mid laugh. I looked up at Paul. " Did you feel that?" I asked thinking I might have just imagined it. He nodded looking completely shocked. I felt it again and looked up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying with joy. " I just….Cant believe… That really….. Just happened!" I yelled stuttering every 2 words.

" Are we missing something?" Jared asked.

I looked over at them like they were crazy. " Just one of the best moments in my life!" I yelled. By this point every one was looking at me like I was crazy. Well everyone but Paul. I took of my tank top (don't worry I had a bathing suit top on), ran over to Jared and Seth, grabbed their hands and put them on my baby bump. They looked confused until I felt the butterfly feeling again.

Their eyes widened. " Your… your … your…" They couldn't finish their sentences but I knew what they were trying to say. I nodded and laughed letting their hands fall.

" You may all from now and for five more months call me PREGO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Once again everyone froze for a moment. We looked at each other and started to laugh. Some how we all ended up on the ground rolling around.

" Lunch!" I heard Emily yell. All the guys froze. They looked at the door and stampeded into the house.

" Fat asses." I muttered and heard a bunch of ' Heys!' and heard Emily giggle. I started to walk in when all of the guys came rushing out.

Paul stopped and looked towards me. " Paul," Sam said getting his attention. " You stay here with the girls." He thought for a moment. " Actually how about you take the girls to Seattle so they can shop and then you guys could pick up Claire and we should be done by then." Paul just nodded not moving his eyes from me.

As I watched the guys run into the forest I felt Paul wrap his arms around me. " What's going on?" I asked in a small voice burring my head into his chest.

He answered with one word that sent chills down my spine, " Vampires."

" So? Shopping huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

" I cant believe I am doing this." I said as we walked into the baby store. Emily laughed and Paul squeezed my hand.

As we looked at the strollers I couldn't help but freak out. " What if I'm not a good mom?" I said out of nowhere. " What if I'm not ready for this? I mean I've known that im going to be a mom for all of 2 days. What if I cant do it?"

" Jess you will be a great mom." Paul said taking my face in his hands. " Just think about it. You have know you were pregnant for 2 day's and you aren't freaking out." I opened my mouth to object when he silenced me with a look. " OK. You aren't freaking out that much." He said with a smirk.

" But that's now. You know? It's just starting to sink in. What if I can't do it? And should I tell my parents? You know if I even knew where they were or how I could contact them."

" Look. You have 4 months before the baby's due. And you're not alone. You will never be alone. And if I were you, even though everything you told me makes me hate your parents, I would tell them. You're still their little girl. And you're their only child. But it's your choice." I nodded and looked down. Paul reached his hand to wipe away the tears. " Do you want to keep looking?" I nodded and looked towards the strollers.

" Jess. I think I found the perfect one. Come see if you like it." Emily called from down the isle. I walked down there and saw the one she was talking about.

The outside of the stroller was red with little hearts in black but the inside of the stroller was totally different. All over the seat were stars with a full moon in the corner where the baby would be able to see it. Under the moon there was a mountain with ten wolves howling at the moon.

" I love it." I said jumping up and down.

**Im sorry it took me so long to get this up. I hope that since its so long it helps. Im hoping to get the next chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow. But before I put it up I really want to get some reviews soooooo Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

" Which gate is she coming through?" Emily asked for the tenth time.

" 12. But her plane doesn't get here for a half hour Emily. Stop freaking out." I said looking around for coffee. " Do they have coffee here?" I asked no one in particular.

" They do. But you cant have any. Remember?" Paul said. I groaned.

" Not even one cup?" he shook his head. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." I said making my most ferocious face at him. " Is there any food then?" I thought for a second. " You know what sounds really good?" I said standing up and looking a Paul and Emily. They shrugged. " A McDonalds steak breakfast burrito with a frosty from Wendy's," I said practically drooling at the thought.

Paul gave me a strange look. He turned to Emily and said, " And you guys thought I liked to eat weird combinations of food." She broke into a burst of giggles.

" Hey being pregnant makes you want weird things. But either way I really want that." I said shrugging.

" You guys go and I'll call you if she gets here before you get back." Emily said urging us to go.

I looked at her and smiled. " My baby thanks you." I said putting a hand on my baby bump. I bent down and gave her a hug. " See you in a little bit." I whispered into her ear.

As Paul and I walked out to the car we were holding hands and swinging our arms like little kids. I hopped in the driver's side and turned on the truck. " Where's the closest McDonalds?" I asked Paul. He gave me directions and I pulled into a parking spot far from the door.

" Why so far from the door?" Paul asked opening my door for me.

I shrugged. " Maybe I just feel like showing you off." I said with a giggle. I poked him in the chest. " You are a lot to show off you know."

He chuckled and opened door to go inside. I felt the cold rush of air and shivered. Paul felt me shiver and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his warmth. " I probably shouldn't of worn shorts and a tank top." I said rubbing my hands together. He chuckled and led me towards the line.

Standing in the line I realized all the stares we were getting. " How's your plan on showing me off going." Paul whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him. " My plans going fantastic. Thank you very much," I said elbowing him in the stomach. Well more like the hip considering how tall he is and how small I am.

" Aim a little higher short stuff." He said chuckling.

" 5'4 is only short to people 7 foot like you and the guys." I said smacking him in the chest. Yes this time I actually got his chest.

" Hello welcome to McDonalds how can I help you?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see who the voice was talking to and realized she was talking to me.

The girl behind the counter was probably around my age. She had long red hair and was a few inches taller than me. Her eyes were on Paul as she spoke. " Is there anything I can get you, hun?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice. She leaned forward pushing out her breasts so they looked bigger.

I tensed all my muscles as she reached out to stroke his arm. As she pulled her hand away I looked up at Paul. Of course his eyes were on… no not the girl… THE FOOD! I looked at her with a sweet smile and stood on my tiptoes. Grabbing Paul's head I pulled him down and locked my lips to his. The kiss was one of the more passionate kisses we've had. I pulled away looked to the girl who now had wide eyes. " He will have 5 hamburgers and 4 fries. I'll have a big mac with fries. It's a to go order. That's all," I swiped my card and put in the pin code. Grabbing Paul's hand I walked out of the line and sat at a table.

" What was that about?" he asked sitting next to me looking confused.

I resisted the urge to slap him upside the head. " Did you not see, hear or feel what she did?" He shrugged and shook his head. " Seriously?"

" I was only paying attention to you." He said innocently. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

I heard my named called. " I'll get the food and meet you in the car." I said standing up not bothering to wait for his answer. I looked at the cashier said, " Learn who not to mess with bitch," grabbed my food, walked to the truck and hopped in.

I took a few deep breaths and looked at Paul. "Sorry." I said leaning my head against the steering wheel.

I heard him pick up the armrest and scoot over into the middle seat. I felt his warm hand rub circles in my back. " There's no reason for you to be sorry. It doesn't matter so there's no reason for you or me to be upset. Especially you."

_2 months later._

" Claire come back here!" I screeched running after the little toddler. She was just to fast for me to catch her.

I stopped when I felt a kick from the baby. Most kicks are light and soft but this one felt like I was being stabbed, and trust me I know how that feels. I clutched at my stomach and groaned from the pain.

Claire came waddling over looking confused. I looked up at her with a very serious face. " Claire. I need you to go out onto the back porch and yell for Paul. Tell him I think something is wrong with the baby." She nodded and ran out back. I heard her doing as I asked and took deep breaths.

" Jess?" I heard Paul yell from the doorway. " What's wrong? Did something happen?"

" The baby. When he kicked it felt like someone stabbing me. Something's wrong but I don't know what. I need to go see a doctor and fast. I don't think we will be able to make it to seattle." I said gasping for air as I felt the pain again.

" Ok." he said and he picked me up and carried me to the car. I gave him the keys after he buckled in Claire. Paul pulled out his phone and called someone. I didn't bother to ask who he called or to listen to the conversation. I couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong with my baby and I was praying that he or she would be ok. Even if I wasn't.

" The l-e-e-c-h is going to treat you. Even though I hate b-l-o-o-d-s-u-c-k-e-r-s I know that he's the best and I'm not taking any chances." He said. At first I didn't understand why he felt the need to spell leech and bloodsuckers, but then I remembered that Claire was in the backseat of the truck.

We pulled up to the hospital and every thing else was a blur up until they told me what was going on.

" See Miss what has happened is called superfetation. Superfetation is when a woman continues ovulating after becoming pregnant and when that second, fertilized egg is able to implant itself in the lining of the womb. Though this is rare usually both babies are fine." Doctor Cullen trailed off. It was obvious something was wrong.

" You said usually. This isn't one of those times is it?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

" No this isn't one of those times. The baby that was conceived last is strangely almost fully grown while the older baby is very small. This is just a theory but I think the younger one is grown more because of the genes it got from Paul. Even though it is merely a baby, I believe the werewolf gene is making the baby stronger so that it can survive. It's fascinating that the gene can help the baby grow without becoming fully active." I felt the tears flow out of my eyes. Everything has been perfect for the past two months. I thought that maybe I was finally getting my happy ending. I was dead wrong.

Of course every time I am happy something ruins it. " Is there a way to get both baby's healthy?" I heard Paul whisper.

" The only way is to give birth to both baby's tonight. The stronger baby is too big and is cramping the other baby. If you give birth tonight we can hook the smaller baby up in the newborn intensive care unit. But I have to tell you there is a good chance the baby won't make it. I am just estimating but the smaller baby would probably be the size and have the development of a 4 month premature baby."

" Is there any chance that Jessica wont survive?" Paul barely whispered.

Doctor Cullen was about to answer when I cut him off. " I'll give birth tonight. No matter what the risk."

" Jess…" Paul started.

" Paul don't start with me. This is my choice. I have an obligation to keep my babies safe and healthy." I looked to see him staring at me.

His eyes full of tears. " But what if something goes wrong?" As he said this a few tears slipped out.

" The chance of that happening is the same as the sun burning out within the next 5 years." Doctor Cullen said.

" Paul." I said. He looked up at me and I took a deep breath. " Everything is going to be fine. I'll have the babies, the smaller one will go in the N.I.C.U and when he or she is developed we will go home. Ok?" He nodded a sad nod and I grabbed his hand.

_12 hours later._

" I can't believe I'm holding one of my babies." I sobbed. The labor was… well in short words…. HORRIBLE. It was the worst pain I've ever felt, and I've been stabbed before. But the pain wasn't the worst part of it. The worst part was that we still didn't know if A.J. was going to be ok.

Yes you heard right. We named the smaller baby A.J. It stands for Amanda Jade. We named her after Paul's mom and even my mom. My baby boys name is Ayden. His name took more thought. I stayed up for nights thinking of what to name him. One night while I was flipping through baby names on some website I saw it. Ayden's name means little fire. And that he is.

" Here comes the bloodsucker." Paul whispered. I giggled and took Ayden from him. As I rocked him Doctor Cullen came in pushing a little basket type thing. In the basket I saw something very small and pink.

" Here's your little girl." He said picking the bundle up. My eyes widened.

" But I thought you said she you have to be in the N.I.C.U. for at least a month." I said shocked.

" I estimated wrong. She is much more developed than we thought. She still a month under developed but there is no reason for her not to be able to go home. You will need to watch her more carefully than Ayden but all in all everything should be fine." Doctor Cullen explained.

" Do you know when we will be able to go home?" Paul asked not looking away from me.

" You can actually leave now." Doctor Cullen said with a smile.

" Thank you so much." I said with a smile. I stood up and handed Ayden to Paul. I stumbled over to the basket and picked up my baby girl.

She was the smallest baby I've every seen but I swear she was the cutest. She had lots of black hair considering she was premature. She wasn't tan as her brother was. She was very pale but her rosy red cheeks made it a cute pale. Her eyes blinked open and I gasped. She had bright blue eyes with green and black specks in them.

She opened her mouth, made a little o, and I felt her go limp in my arms once again. I laid her on my bed and went to the bag that Emily had brought for me an hour ago.

I opened the bag and found a nice pair of black sweats and a red tank top. I dug deeper and found my bright pink and black bra with matching thong. Yes I like to wear thongs. Don't judge me!

" I'm ganna go change." I said walking towards the bathroom. I opened the door and changed into my new clothes.

Walking out I found myself staring at Paul. He was holding A.J. and smiling at her. As he rocked her back and forth I found myself tearing up. I had worries that he wouldn't like her as much as Ayden but it looks like they are going to have to fight for his attention.

I giggle to myself and he looks up smiling. " So I just thought about this what are we going to do about another crib and stroller and stuff like that?" I said picking up Ayden and sitting on the bed while I breast-fed him.

" Well Emily told me that she got us another crib and another car seat. Sam told me that I could have the next 2 weeks off of patrol and Emily got some of Claire's baby clothes out of storage. As for a stroller Emily called the baby store we got the one we had at and asked if they could make the same one but for two babies. They said yes but that it would take until tomorrow to get it, so tomorrow I will go and get it from Seattle." He said standing up to change A.J.'s diaper.

" Well I guess we should pack our stuff and go." I said standing up, leaving Ayden on the bed so that he could sleep, grabbing my clothes that were now all over the room, and started putting them away. I had to move slowly since I only had my babies 48 hours ago. I felt a pain in my stomach and stiffened up. I took a few deep breaths and continued packing our stuff.

When I came to Paul's dirty shoes I picked them up with one hand and plugged my nose with the other. " We're getting rid of these. Just so you know." I threw them into the trashcan and heard a gasp.

" Those are my lucky shoes!" Paul screamed. Right then Ayden started crying.

" They are stinky, gross and don't even fit you any more." I said going to pick Ayden up.

" Please." He begged. " Those are the same shoes I wore when I first saw you. The shoes I wore when the babies were born. Please. I'll clean them and polish them and fix them. What ever you want me to do I'll do it. Just please let me keep the shoes." He was on his knees by the end of his little speech.

" Fine." I said as he pulled the puppy dog eyes. " It's really creepy how well you do that." I said. " It's as if you were half dog." I looked at his shocked expression and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

" Well we are all packed I guess we should go then." Paul said grabbing the baby's car seats. I nodded and took the dark blue car seat from him. " How the hell am I supposed to strap A.J. in if I can't even keep the straps in my hand." Paul screeched.

I giggled and went over next to him. " I'll do it." I said pushing him over. I strapped her in and grabbed the handle. Picking up the carrier I walked towards the door. " Can you get my bag?" I asked Paul. He mumbled a yes and I heard him walking behind me.

" Hold up one second you two." I heard a voice say. I looked towards the door and saw doctor Cullen walk in. " I need to tell you a few things I forgot. First Jessica you can't carry or lift anything that weighs more than 8 pounds 5 ounces. The reason for this is because if you lift more than that your stitches have the risk of coming out. Secondly you must wait 6 to 8 weeks to begin having sex again. Lastly I have to push Jessica out of the hospital in a wheelchair. It's just one of the rules." I nodded and sat in the chair.

When we got outside I said goodbye to doctor Cullen and climbed into the backseat of the truck. Moving into the middle seat I bucked my seatbelt. Paul put the babies on either side of me and hopped in the drivers seat. " Your aunt asked me to tell you that she would be on the first flight back here tonight." That caught my attention.

" When did you talk to my aunt?" I asked looking at the back of his head.

" She was the first person I called when we found out you were going into labor." He said. I just nodded and looked out the windshield. I saw the sign that said _Welcome To La Push._ Under the sign say a banner that said _Welcome Home Jessica, Ayden and Amanda Jade._ Sam, Seth, Embry, Jared and Emily were standing next to the sign waving.

" Awwwww you guys are so sweet." I said as Paul slowed down and rolled down the back window. " Are you guys ganna come to the house?" I asked.

" Well I am." Emily said smiling and walking to the other side so that she could hop into the truck. " The guys have some stuff to go over," she explained.

" Paul are you going to?"

He looked at me in to rearview mirror. " I don't have to."

" Go. I'll be fine. And so will the babies." He nodded and hopped out of the truck. Emily scooted over into the drivers seat. " See you guys later?" I asked. They nodded and we drove off.

" So… Two babies!" Emily yelled as we pulled up to my house. I laughed. She hopped out of the truck and opened the door. I un clipped the carrier from the sear and Emily grabbed it. " Omg!" she screeched. " She's adorable." I giggled as I unclipped Ayden and climbed out of the truck carrying him.

"Thanks." I walked up to the door and walked in. I saw another sign identical to the one before. " You guys really are amazing." I said looking at Emily. She just shrugged and walked past me towards my room. We didn't have any other bedrooms so we just set up the babies' stuff in my room.

" So? How are you?" Emily asked putting A.J.'s carrier on my bed. I followed what she did and picked up Ayden.

" Honestly?" she nodded. " I really don't know. It's one of those times where your amazing but scared at the same time." I said sitting down.

" Well. Lets start with the scared part." She said sitting next to me. " Why are you scared?"

" I'm scared I'll mess up some how with the babies. Also, and this is going to sound stupid but I'm scared one of the wolves with imprint on A.J. I know its stupid but I just want her to be able to experience everything and I know if one of the guys imprints on her she won't be able to. She would be too sheltered." I said getting scared just at the thought of it.

" Well when you put it that way I'm scared to." Emily said putting a hand to her stomach.

I felt my eyes widen. " So you are pregnant?" I asked shocked. " When did you find out?"

" This morning." She squealed.

" OH MY GOD!" I whisper yelled. I guess I wasn't quiet enough because both the babies woke up. " Umm lemme get bottles ready for them real quick. Can you watch them?" I asked. Emily nodded and I rushed out to the kitchen.

Hearing the cries of my babies I rushed to finish the bottles. I shook up the bottles and stuck them in the microwave. When I heard the beep I took the bottles out. I tested the warmth on my wrist and ran back into my room.

I jumped onto my bed and found the babies fast asleep. " B-b-b-but…. th-th-they… a-a-a-and…." I was at a loss for words.

Emily giggled. " They fell back asleep."

I slouched back and sighed. " Uhhhhhh." Emily scrunched her eyebrows in question. " I'm so fucking tired, all I want is to sit watch some TV, cuddle with Paul and drink a beer. Well and something else that I have to wait 6 fucking weeks to have." I threw my arms up in frustration.

" Ummmmmm?" Emily said confused. " Do I even want to know?"

" Sex. I have to wait 6 weeks to have sex because of Paul's bigheaded son. And I have to just sit here and do nothing those six weeks. I'm not even aloud to pick up anything that weighs more than 8 pounds 5 ounces. This is going to suck so bad! And I want to get a few tattoos but I doubt Paul would take me to get them. Plus I want to get rid of the weight I gained when I was pregnant."

" Well I'll keep you company and take you to get your tattoos when you wanna get them and exercise with you." Emily said smiling. " As long as your there when I have my baby." I nodded and giggled.

Emily and me must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the cries of baby's. I opened my eyes and saw Paul picking up Ayden. I stood up and picked A.J. up. " What time is it?" I asked yawning.

" 2 a.m." Paul answered. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with two bottles. " I just got back." He stated handing me the smaller bottle.

I took the bottle and sat back down. Feeding A.J. her bottle I looked up at Paul. " You're going to get the stroller in the morning. Right?" he nodded. " What time are you leaving and coming back?"

" I'm leaving around 7 and will probably be back around 3 or 4." I nodded and laid down with the now sleeping A.J. in my arms.

" So. 6 weeks." I said awkwardly as he lay next to me with Ayden sleeping in his arms.

" Yeah." He said. There was and awkward silence as we lay there.

" Well I guess we should go to bed then." I said as I scooted over closer to him.

He put his arm around me and whispered goodnight. As I was on the edge of sleep I heard him whisper, " I love you Jess."

" I love you too." I murmured and drifted into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of crying. " Uhhh." I whined. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. While rocking A.J. I made her a bottle. As I waited for the microwave to beep I walked into the living room to find Paul sitting there feeding Ayden a bottle.

" Well don't you look wonderful in the morning," Paul said in a joking tone. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back into the kitchen to get the bottle.

" You would look this way too if you gave birth 2 days ago and now have to babies. Unless you count my man child of a boyfriend." I said as I sat down on the couch next to him. I put the nipple of the bottle into A.J.'s mouth and she started to drink it. " Not to mention said man child is a werewolf." Paul chuckled. " Any way… What time is it?"

" It's 6:50." Paul said as he burped Ayden. " You sure you don't need me today?" he asked me looking worried.

" I'm sure Paul. Anyway I NEED you to get that stroller or I'll never get rid of this baby fat. Emily's ganna come over later and we might go shopping or something in Port Angles." I said hopping he would believe my lie. Well it wasn't really a lie. We are going to Port Angles and we might go shopping. It's more of I'm not telling the whole truth. " Can you take the small truck though? I don't want me and Emily to be really cramped in the truck with the babies." He nodded.

" Well I guess I'll get going then." He said. He leaned down and brushed his lips with mine. It started with just a peck but turned into a full-blown make out session. I carefully took the bottle out of A.J.'s mouth and put her on the couch, Paul did the same with Ayden.

Paul picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and twisted my fingers in his hair. Our tongues continued to dance together as I attempted to pull off his shirt. I felt his chest rumble and he took off my shirt without difficulty. I finally got his shirt off when the doorbell rang.

Paul put me down and handed me my shirt. " The next 6 weeks is going to suck." I said putting my shirt back on. He chuckled. " Can you get the door on your way out?" he nodded and I sat back down on the couch.

" Oh hey Emily!" Paul said extra loud. " It's 8:30? I really should get going! See you later!" I giggled.

" Why was he still here?" Emily asked as she sat down next to me.

" We… uh kinda got caught up in the moment." I said blushing.

" Did things get hot and heavy in here?" she asked nudging me in the side. I giggled.

" Lets just say I don't think we will make it to 6 weeks." I said standing up and picking up Ayden. " Can you get her?" I asked as I walked towards my room. I went to Ayden's crib and put him in.

I heard Emily come in. " Damn girl you don't need to loose any weight. Your already back to your twig self." She said. I snorted. " If you don't believe me look for yourself."

I walked to the long mirror and looked at myself just to find that she was right. I looked exactly how I did before I got pregnant. I lifted up my shirt. There were a few stretch marks but the nurse gave me a cream to get rid of them.

" Well aren't I a lucky girl." I said smiling. Emily nodded and giggled.

" So? Are we going?" Emily asked jumping up. I nodded. " Do you know what your going to get?" I nodded once again.

" I'm getting 3 different things." I said as I went to grab Ayden's outfit for today. It was an onsie that said mommy's little boy on it. All around the lettering was hearts and little stars.

I threw the onsie on my bed and picked up Ayden. After I changed his dipper I got him dressed and put on his shoes. I put Ayden in his carrier/car seat and went to grab A.J.'s outfit.

For A.J.'s outfit I grabbed a bright red onsie that said princess on it in sparkles. I also grabbed a matching red tutu to go with it. I picked her up and got her ready.

" So?" Emily asked as we loaded the babies into the truck. I looked at her confused. " What tattoos are you going to get?"

" Well I'm going to get-"

**CLIFF HANGER! I wanna thank everybody for reading my story….. but I want yall to know that im not going to post the next chapter up until I get some reviews. Also I was wondering what you guys think about the babies. Do you like how I did the chapter?**

** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

** THAT BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Well…. I was thinking about getting Ayden's name and birthday on my right wrist and A.J.'s name and birthday on my left wrist." I said driving towards the highway.

" What about the third one?" Emily asked practically jumping up and down in her seat.

" For the third one im going to get a wolf that looks exactly like Paul with the date of when we first met under it."

" Do you know where you're going to get it?" she asked looking excited.

I thought for a minute. " I'm ganna get the wolf laying down in-between my shoulder blades and ill have the date under it.''

" Awwwww that's so cute!" she squealed.

" So?" Emily asked as I came out from the tattoo parlor. " Lemme see. Lemme see!" I held out my wrists and unwrapped the covering. " Oh my gosh!" she yelled. " These are awesome. What bout the one on your back?"

I pulled my tank top off so that I was only wearing my bikini top. I heard her gasp. " It's awesome, right?" I said pulling my shirt back on and turning around. She nodded. " Well lets get going then. Paul should be home soon."

She hopped in the passenger seat as I got in and turned the truck on.

" Were almost there babies." Both Emily and I cooed as the babies cried.

" If this stupid person in front of us would hurry up we would be there already." I said honking my horn.

" Wait is that Paul?" Emily said looking closer. I looked closer at the truck and saw that is was Paul. I looked to Emily just as she looked to me with big eyes.

" If he asks why we left its because we went to eat." I said to her with a shaky voice. She nodded and I grabbed my jacket from the back seat. I put it on before pulling into the driveway.

Paul was by my door opening it as soon as I turned of the truck. As he opened it I jumped into his arms. " I missed you!" I yelled into his ear. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away from our hug and locked my lips with his.

As I molded to him he moved his hands to my upper-back. I winced and stiffened up. I pulled back as Paul set me down. " Is your back ok?" he asked trying to turn me around. I nodded.

" Yeah just a little pain." I said nonchalantly. " I'll be fine." I went to grab the babies but he stopped me.

" I'll get them." He said pulling them out. " So what happened to make your back hurt?" he asked opening the door.

I shrugged. " I might have….. Um…. Possibly… uhhhhhh… Gotten an ummmmmm….. Tattoo." I said looking at my feet.

I slowly looked up to see a very confused Paul. " Your kidding right?" he said shocked. I shook my head. " YOU GOT A TATTOO?" he yelled.

I shook my head again. He was starting to look really confused. " I got three tattoos." I whispered looking at my feet. Paul started to shake.

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO GET THREE TATTOS 2 DAYS AFTER GIVING BIRTH?" Paul was screaming at this point.

I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. " I just wanted to get something special for you for Valentines Day. It was supposed to be a surprise. I just thought it would be something you would like." He wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair.

" I just don't want you to be in pain. It was hard enough for me to deal with the pain you were in with the babies." He mumbled into my hair.

We sat there for a few minutes before either of us said anything. " Can I see them?" he asked pulling away.

" Nope," I said popping the 'p'. I picked up both the babies, who were now sleeping, and took them to my room.

After I put the babies in their cribs I went back out to find Paul just standing there. " Are you ok?" I asked worried.

" Uhhhhhh yeah. But how come I can't see them?" he asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

I just shrugged. " Cause they were supposed to be a surprise so they will stay that way." His face fell and he pouted. " Not happening Paul. Don't even try the puppy dog eyes." He pouted even more. " I'm walking away now Paul." I said walking towards the kitchen.

" But valentine day isn't for another week." He grumbled. I shrugged and opened the refrigerator. I pulled the lasagna that Emily brought over earlier and stuck it in the oven.

" When do you patrol next?" I asked hopping on the counter.

" Sam said that I could have a few days off it I want. But I was thinking since we have to go back to school that I would ask him if I could just do a shift Friday after school and then I'd be home around 8. Then I'd do two shifts Saturday and one Sunday. That way I'd be able to help you with the babies during the week and then the weekends I'll help at night. Is that ok with you?" I nodded and smiled.

" That's perfect. But the Friday of Valentines Day and Saturday your not patrolling. Have one of the guys who doesn't have an imprint cover for you. I planned this out perfectly and I'm not going to let stupid patrolling ruin it."

" Do I get to know the surprise?" he asked putting his hands beside my thighs. When I didn't respond he moved his face closer so that we were less than a centimeter apart.

I leaned a little closer making him think I was going to kiss him. He slowly brushed his lips with mine. I pulled back a little and he leaned forward trying to kiss me again. I put my hand on his chest.

" It's called a surprise for a reason." I whispered against his lips. I pecked him on the lips, scooted over and hopped of the counter. I looked over to see him banging his head against the cabinet. " Don't break it." I said sternly.

" You. Are. Going. To. Be. The. End. Of. Me." He said banging his head after each word.

" If you wake up the babies you have to get them back to sleep." I said getting plates and forks. I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and put half of it on one plate. I handed the plate to Paul and served myself some. As if they knew about my threat the babies started crying. " Have fun." I said giggling. He groaned but put the plate down and went to get them.

" Can you please make them bottles?" he begged coming in holding them both. I sat there tapping my chin pretending to think. He did those puppy dog eyes and I huffed. I nodded and made the bottles. I handed him the bigger bottle and motioned for him to give me A.J.

He passed her over and we fed the babies. Within minutes they were both asleep again. After we put them back in their cribs we went to sit at the table with out food.

" Do I really have to go back to school tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. I pouted and took a bite of my food.

" At least you got to miss a month." He countered.

" I was prego and nobody knew. I really didn't want to be known as the slut of the town." I huffed. " Any way I still had to do the work just at home. I would of much rather been at school with you. I was bored out of my mind here alone."

" So what are the plans with the babies for tomorrow?" He asked as I finished all of my lasagna.

" Emily said that she would watch them while we are at school and that I could come over there to do my homework if it got to hard to watch them or if we just wanted some time together she would watch them."

" That sounds like a great idea to me." He said smiling. " But anyway about that surprise. Can I at least get a hint?" he pleaded.

" Nope." I plainly stated. " The only people that know are the babies and Emily." His face suddenly got hopeful. " But don't even think about trying to get the information out of her. She's not ganna tell my secret unless she wants Sam to know her secret." He started to say something but I cut him off. " And no you can not know her secret. Telling you would be like telling Sam. So that way you can't get information from Sam either. I guess you will just have to wait."

" Jessica I'm back." My aunt yelled walking into the house. I ran from the bathroom to where she was and threw my arms around her.

" I missed you!" I yelled into her ear. She laughed and pulled back.

" A mysterious boy named Paul called me and told me that you were having the baby early. So now I have two questions. First is the baby ok? and second who the hell is Paul." She said walking to the couch.

" Well…. For the first question there's a complicated answer but basically I wasn't having just one baby. I had twins. Well they aren't really twins. They have two different Dad's." she looked at me confused and I explained. " After I got pregnant I kept ovulation so when me and Paul…. Uh….. you know…. The egg was fertilized. Luckily for us that his family has really good genes and the baby was able to live when I gave birth. Both babies are perfectly healthy though."

" Can I see them?" she asked.

" Yeah. We were giving them baths when you walked in. That's why I have water all over me." I stood up and started walking.

" We as in?" she asked giving me a suspicious look.

" Me and Paul. We've been dating since the week after you left. I hope you don't mind but he's been kinda living here."

She looked at me shocked. " Uhhh.. No I don't mind he is the father of one of your babies." She said cautiously. I have only had a few other boyfriends so this is kind of a shock to her.

We walked into the bath room to find Paul making faces at the babies. I coughed to get his attention and he turned his head.

" Aunt Heidi this is Paul. Paul this is my aunt." I said awkwardly grabbing a towel and picking A.J. up out of the mini baby tub. " This little munchkin is Amanda Jade." I said handing her to my aunt. I saw her face turn to shock when I said Jade.

Yes Jade is my mother's name. So of course that is the last thing she thought I would name my daughter.

" She's so cute." My aunt cooed rocking A.J. back and forth.

" And this is Ayden." I said picking Ayden. She looked at him with the same expression as when she saw A.J. I smiled. I felt Paul wrap his arms around my stomach and lay his chin on my head.

Aunt Heidi handed me A.J. and stepped back smiling. I looked at her with a confused face but she just shook her head and took Ayden out of my arms.

We had put the babies to bed a hour ago. It was now 10:30. We had been sitting at the table for a few minutes before my aunt asked " What are you planning on doing while you are at school?"

" Paul's… boss's fiancé said she would watch them while we were at school and when we get out of school we will go pick them up. On Fridays Paul… Works one shift, on Saturday he works two shifts and Sunday he works one. That's all we have figured out right now but if you want us to move out we will. I get that you wouldn't want two teenagers and their babies in the house."

" Oh hunny you guys don't need to move out. I'm barley here anyway. I actually have to leave again tomorrow. There is no reason for you to move out if I have an empty house here." She said rubbing my back. Paul gave me a smile from across the table and I returned it. " Now if you two don't mind I am going to go to bed. I have to leave early tomorrow so in advance I am going to say sorry if I wake up the babies." I stood up and gave her a hug.

" I'll see you soon." I told her.

I woke up to the sound of crying. " Uhhhhhhhh. I will never get used to this." I groaned. I slowly got up and went to pick up A.J. " What time is it?" I asked Paul as he came back from the kitchen with the bottles.

" 5:30 but at least they stayed asleep until now." I nodded and started feeding A.J. her bottle.

After they finished their bottles they fell back asleep. " I'm going to start getting ready." I told him as I headed to the bathroom. I choose a long-sleeved shirt and some short shorts. The shorts had extra long front pockets that had hearts on the part that showed. After I finished getting dressed I decided to straighten my hair.

Once I was done with my hair I put on my cover up and foundation. I decided to only put eyeliner on my bottom lid.

" What do you want me to dress them in?" I heard Paul ask from the other side of the door.

" I'll do it. You get ready." I said opening the bathroom door.

I decided to put them both in onsie. On A.J.'s it said _Kiss Me I'm Irish _and on Ayden's it said _I'm Too Sexy For My Diaper. _

" How cute do they look?" I asked when Paul came in. He was speechless.

" I'll see you at lunch." I told Paul giving him a hug. Today will be the longest we have spent apart since I found out I was pregnant.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. " I love you." He murmured into my lips.

" I love you too." I whispered back. I felt him smile and we both pulled back. " I'll see you in 4 hours and 19 minutes." I said giving him one more hug.

As I walked down the hall to my first period I noticed everybody watching me. I rolled up my sleeves and crossed my arms.

" Hey Jess!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob coming towards me.

" Hey." I said awkwardly. Jake and I hadn't talked since the day Paul and I first meet. " How are you?"

" Well, all but one of my friends ditched me for some cult." He answered. " How are you?"

" Well, one of my best friends is mad at me for reasons he has no idea about." I snapped back at him. " He can't even ask me why I missed so much school or if I was ok. Oh no of course not. He just has to accuse me of stupid things when he has no idea what's been going on. And the sad thing is when he does find out he will feel really bad but I don't think I'll be able to forgive him." With that said I stalked off to class.

The day went by fast and before I knew it we were on our way to go pick up the babies.

" So I heard you and Jake had and argument this morning." Paul said as we got into the car. I nodded. " What happened?"

" Well he came up and basically told me he was mad at me and Embry. The I told him that it was messed up that he couldn't even ask me why I missed so much school or if I was ok. He just has to accuse me of stupid things when he has no idea what's been going on. And the sad thing is when he does find out he will feel really bad but I don't think I'll be able to forgive him. Then I walked off."

He didn't really have anything else to say.

_That Friday. _

" So, how was school?" Emily asked as I played with the babies.

" It was ok. I just missed Paul and the babies. I didn't know how much I could miss them until now. All day I'm either worrying about the babies or fantasizing about Paul."

" You're fantasizing about me?" Paul asked trying to hold back his laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him and he burst into laughter.

" And just for that…. YOU have to change his diaper." I told him holding Ayden out to him. Like a little kid he shuffled his feet and took Ayden to the other room.

I saw someone else coming threw the door and looked over. The person that came threw the door was Jake. _Wait what? Why is Jake here? _I guess I must have made some kind of noise because he immediately looked towards me.

I picked up A.J. and held her close. His face turned from emotionless to sorrow. " Jess… I…" he tried to say.

" Jake. Don't." I stood up with A.J. in my arms and walked out the front door. I felt tears slowly run down my checks.

" When did you leave Sam's?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw Paul towering over me.

" I'm not sure. Maybe an hour ago or something." I told him standing up with a sleeping A.J.

I bent down to pick up my shoes, which now were covered in sand.

After seeing Jake I walked all of the way to First Beach and just walked around. After walking for a while I found a log and sat there just thinking about all of the changes in the past 3 months.

" I saw Jake." I said looking up at him. " He came to Sam's and was about to say something but I couldn't stay there and talk to him after everything that happened."

Paul pulled me into a hug and; being careful not to crush A.J.; I buried my head in his warm chest. " Wanna go home?" he asked and I could feel his warm breath in my hair. I nodded.

A few minutes later we were in the truck on our way back to my house. " Do you mind if we stop at my place before we go back to your house?" I looked at him shocked.

" You actually live somewhere? I thought you just lived at my house." I said bursting out laughing.

" Ha. Ha. Ha" He said mocking me. " I do actually live with my parents you know. I just don't like going there."

" Why not?" I asked turning towards him.

" Well first of all they don't know about the babies," he said glancing in the rearview mirror, " and after I first phased my dad thought I was going through a rebellion stage and he gave me a lot of shit about it. Since I didn't want to always fight with him I just kind of stayed with Sam and Emily for a while. My mom and I are still pretty close but I don't get to see her much."

We pulled up to a small house. It was freshly painted a bright yellow and had flowers all around the front. It was the kind of thing you see in a magazine.

" Do you wanna come in?" he asked looking kind of nervous. I nodded and a grin broke out on his face.

We picked up the babies and walked up to the door.

" So I hear Paul's a mamas boy." I giggled out as I sat in the living room of Paul's parents house.

" Oh trust me hunny you have no idea." His mom said keeping her voice low. " He used to beg me to have day's where we would just cook and sometimes he would ask me to go shopping." I felt my eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled laughing. She shook her head and we both were laughing so hard and loud I'm surprised no one called the cops.

" Can we go?" Paul whined from the doorway.

" Awwwww but we haven't even got to the baby pictures yet!" I whined back. I could hear his mom laughing from behind me.

" We're leaving!" Paul yelled as he walked out the door.

" Well according to him we have to go. But we WILL be back soon." I told his mom as I picked up the babies and walked to the door.

" So I heard you like shopping." I said holding back my laughter.

" I can't believe she told you about that." He groaned banging his head against the cabinet.

" It's cute." I countered. He looked at me with a disbelieving face. " And if you wake up the babies again I will stop talking to you."

" Oh, so you think you can just stop talking to me?' he asked finally stopping.

I just looked at him. He walked in front of me and moved my knees apart so that he could stand right between my legs up against the counter.

" Last chance to back down." He whispered leaning in. I looked into his eyes and just sat there.

He brushed his lips against mine. I just sat there. He huffed and walked backwards to lean against the other counter.

" Fine." He sighed, " You win." I smiled, hopped of the counter, pecked Paul on the lips and grabbed my food.

" Sue, thank you soooooooo much." I said hugging her for the 10th time.

" Your welcome." She said hugging me back. " Now go and have fun. I'll drop them off at your house Monday morning. Now have a good weekend with Paul." She pushed me out the door and I giggled.

" The babies are at Sue's and Emily and Sam said they would be over in a few minutes." I said prancing around the room.

It was finally Valentines Day. I had showed Paul my tattoos this morning. Tonight I had a lot planned but one of my main plans were to get drunk. Yeah I know I just had kids and I shouldn't drink alcohol but Dr. Cullen told me I could. He also said that I could have sex because I healed so nicely. Paul doesn't know about the second one though.

" We are here!" I heard Emily and Sam yelled.

" Well now that the other couple is here lets get this party started!" I yelled. " This is the first annual Imprint Valentines Day Party!" I said standing on a chair.

I was wearing a dress and heals. Yes I do realize that I am not leaving my house but still. I look hot.

" Jess I am soooooo happy that Paul imprinted on you." Emily slurred out. We had only had two shots and she was already shitfaced drunk. I giggled as she tried to walk into the kitchen. " You should have seen him before he imprinted. Honestly he was the rudest most self-centered anger issued boy I had ever met. But then that day when he came back he was the happiest most caring person in the world. And that's coming from me." I couldn't help but laugh with her. She stumbled to the fridge and took out the beer.

Passing one to me she called for the guys. Paul and Sam came in looking confused. We motioned for them to come over to us. Paul wrapped his arms around my stomach and swayed to the music with me. Sam hopped on the counter and pulled Emily onto his lap. She handed me another beer, obviously meant for Paul. I opened the beer with my teeth and handed it to Paul.

" This is to the fact that Paul no has someone as crazy and amazing as him. And to their babies. I know that biologically A.J. isn't Paul's but that doesn't seem to bother him or Jess. I just want you guys to have your happy every after together." Emily said slurring some of the words together. We all took a sip and I teared up.

" And this is to the fact that not only have I found a person who loves me for me but a whole new family. You guys really have no idea how much you mean to me. You are the only real family I have other than my aunt. Any one who is blood related to me, other than my aunt and the babies, has never been there for me. But I'm happy they weren't because if they did care then I would of never met you." I said holding my beer up. I felt Paul stiffen up at the end of my little speech and saw Sam stiffen. We all took a sip.

" Me and Emily know what we should do." I said giggling. Emily was holding onto me so that she didn't fall with how hard she was laughing.

" And what's that?" they asked looking amused.

Emily and I looked at each other and smiled devilishly at them. " STRIP POKER!" we yelled giggling.

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm not really sure how to respond to that. You answer that." Sam said looking at over to Paul.

" Well I personally would think it was a great idea. If it was just Jess and I. No offence Sam but seeing you naked willingly just isn't on my to do list." He said chuckling.

" Well how bout this. Paul and I will be in my room and you guys can be in the guest room. We will still all play together but just in different rooms. We can be on the phone and do it." I said reasoning with them.

They all nod and Paul and I go into our room after showing them where the guest room was.

" The guys are failing." I said into the phone. I heard Emily laugh and Sam grumble something I couldn't understand. Paul shot me a glare.

The guys had gone from being in suits to being in just their underwear. Emily and I were in our bra's and underwear, or in my case thong.

" Ok. So Jess won. Now what?" Sam said into their phone.

" Emily get dressed I need to talk to you. Alone." I said into the phone sliding on my dress.

"Ok I'll meet you in the kitchen." She said giggling.

It took her longer than I thought to get into the kitchen. By the time she was in there I had poured 6 shots.

She stumbled into the kitchen and smiled. " What do you wanna talk about?" she asked.

I turned on the faucet and turned on the microwave that had popcorn already put in it. " Ok I have an idea. Its kinda stupid but I still think we should." I whispered.

" What?" she whispered back.

" Well obviously you know how the guys have huge dicks right." I said barley in a whisper. She nodded. " Well I don't know bout you but I'm a screamer. Are you?" she nodded giggling. " Ok well my idea is you guys get the guest room and we will get my room. Lets see who screams louder." I whispered. We both started giggling.

" I like that idea." She agreed. " If you are louder I will watch the babies 3 nights a week for the next month."

" If you're louder I'll have the pack come to my house, on weekends, for breakfast lunch and dinner for the next month." We shook hands and started giggling again.

After one bag of popcorn was done I put in another. We each downed 3 shots and poured two more each. We raised our shot glasses, both of us swaying back and forth, clinked them together and downed them. The microwave beeped just as we drank our last one.

I handed her one of the bags of popcorn, grabbed the other one and turned off the faucet. " Ok well you and Sam can stay the night in the guest room." I said making sure the guys could hear me.

" See you in the morning." I said grabbing a bottle of tequila and a bottle of whiskey. " You guys can have the vodka and brandy if you want. Oh and just FYI Embry and Jared are coming over at noon to make us all breakfast." She looked at me confused. " They lost a bet to me in football. Stupid boys."

" Well see you in the morning then." She said winking at me.

We walked out of the kitchen giggling and turning the lights off. We hugged and went off to our rooms.

" I'm back." I said closing the door with my hip. I threw the popcorn onto the bed and plopped down next to it.

I put the bottles on the nightstand just as Paul pulled me closer to him. I giggled and wiggled so that our lips touched.

Within seconds our tongues were dancing together and we were both panting. I reached for his shirt and pulled it off. I ran my fingers over his chest and he moaned. I smiled against his lips as he unzipped my dress. I shrugged it down to my hips and threw it onto the floor. He pulled back just as I was unbuttoning his pants.

" It hasn't been 6 weeks." He panted out. " And even if it had Emily and Sam are in the other room." I smiled and shook my head. " Dr. Cullen said we could because I was healed. And what do you think Sam and Emily are doing right now?" he chuckled and smiled a seductive smile. We laid down on the bed laughing.

" So Jess, as much as I hate to admit it you won." Emily said laughing. The guys popped their heads in to the kitchen looking confused.

" What can I say I'm just naturally a loud person." The guys both furrowed their eyebrows and Emily and I fell on the floor laughing.

Once Emily and I got off the floor and stopped laughing I asked, " So what do you guys wanna do today?" they all shrugged and looked to me. " How bout we go cliff diving?"

" I'm good with that." Sam and Paul said at the same time.

"You guys can but I'm not." Emily said.

" Awwwww come on Em!" I yelled. " Just one time! Pwease?"

" I would but I'm too FULL." She said emphasizing the word full. While she said that she motioned to her belly.

" I was full and still went. Don't be a baby Em. Please just once? For me?" I said pulling out my puppy dog eyes. She huffed and nodded. " YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I yelled jumping up and down. "Now you and me will go get ready and the guys can make lunch for later."

The guys groaned as we stood up and walked to my room. "Do you need to borrow a suit?" I asked going into my walk in closet.

"Yeah but nothing too revealing." She said blushing.

I laughed. "You do realize whose bathing suit you are borrowing right?" She stuck her tongue out at me. "I can probably find SOMETHING that isn't as revealing as all of them." I said huffing.

I started looking through my bikinis and found the perfect one. The bikini was black and white with a skirt bottom. I handed it to Emily and looked for mine while she went to change.

The suit I chose was a red scrunched bikini. Its one of my favorite bikinis and honestly I look hot in it.

" I can't believe you guys are making me do this!" Emily yelled over the wind. I just laughed and leaned into Paul's chest.

" You ready?" I asked holding my hand out. She grabbed onto it and grabbed Sam's waiting hand. I clutched Paul's hand and looked up at him just to find him looking at me. We smiled at each other and he moved closer to me.

" ONE TWO THREE!" We all yelled. On three we jumped off the cliff.

Emily let go of my hand. Paul pulled me into a hug just before we hit the water. We swam up to the surface and bumped into Emily and Sam having a full-blown make out session.

I giggled slightly but motioned for Paul and I to swim to the shore. When we finally got to the beach I fell back onto the blanket. I heard a thud and saw that Paul had laid next to me.

" And they complain about us." I said laughing. Paul chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

###########################################

" Once again Sue thank you so much for watching them." I said taking the baby carriers from her.

" Don't worry about it sweetie." She said with a smile. " Are you going to see Jacob any time soon?"

" Um I'm not really sure. We haven't exactly been talking lately."

" Oh." She said a little surprised. " Well if you do see him can you tell him that Seth was wondering if they could switch patrol. Seth has a date tonight.

My jaw fell open. "Seth? Date?" I said laughing. " Yeah. That was my reaction too." She said laughing with me.

" I gatta go get ready for school. See you later Sue." She said good-bye and I closed the door.

Paul was still asleep when I walked into our room. I put the babies in their cribs and crawled into bed.

I felt his arms wrap around me and he sighed into the crook of my neck. I giggled and turned around. " Paul you gatta get up. We have to get ready for school." He groaned but opened his eyes.

" I have a better idea. Why don't we just skip today and sleep?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

" No. I am graduating this year and I don't want to miss any more time than I have to." I said rolling out of bed.

" Fine." He huffed. He got up and walked into the bathroom.

" Don't take to long in the shower!" I yelled. " I need to take one too!"

His head popped out of the bathroom and he smirked. " Well then why don't you join me?"

" Maybe I will." I said getting up and walking over to him.

" Jake!" I yelled over the crowd. The whole hallway seemed to freeze. It was no secret that we weren't talking. He turned around and I ran up to him. " Seth wanted to know if he could switch patrols with you tonight. He has a date." I said. I couldn't help but laugh.

" I'll tell him that I will." He said glumly.

" What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him. He just shrugged and looked away. " Jacob Black tell me what's wrong right now or so help me god I will get Sam to give you triple patrols for the next month."

He huffed and pulled me outside to a table. " Remember how I told you and the guys about Isabella Swan?" I nodded. " Well she started dating this bloodsucker Edward Cullen. They fell madly and love and all that other bullshit. But last month he left. Bella and I hung out a lot and like you already knew I've liked her since we were little. Anyway she went cliff diving and this other bloodsucker thought she killed herself. He thought that too and went to go get killed too. She found out about it and saved him or whatever. Now him and his family are back and they are back together."

" I'm sorry Jake. If you ever need me I'm here." I said grabbing his hand. He nodded and we walked to class.


End file.
